People have very busy schedules that often start early in the morning such that minimizing the amount of time engaged in personal grooming is very desirable. More particularly, it may be difficult for individuals—particularly women—to find sufficient time to style their hair, especially if their hair is routinely kinky or curly when first waking up. Often, straightening one's hair may require the use of a hair dryer or even a steamer. Merely straightening “morning hair” may also be desirable over taking a shower if a person deems it too cold to go out with wet hair.
Various devices, such as blow dryers, steamers, or curling irons have been proposed in the art in order to style a person's hair. Also, a spray bottle for applying a mist of water to one's hair may be helpful for quickly grooming hair. Although assembly effective for their intended purposes, a person may not have enough time to sequentially plug in and utilize each of these devices or may be traveling and unable to transport and utilize each of these devices.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a device for use in styling one's hair that is compact for storage, easy to transport, and convenient to use. Further, it would be desirable to have a hair styling device that includes a blow dryer, steamer, and a mister. In addition, it would be desirable to have a hair styling device having its own water reservoir and heating coil for creating steam.